Warrior cat name generator
by winxclubfan1
Summary: So, ever wonderd what you'd be like as a cat, well take this generator, (Also the story of the blood moon)
1. Chapter 1

**So, I decided to do a name generator, I will add Story Contact at the end so.**

**This is for your warrior name, I'll do the others later like your pelt, your eyes and your backstory and your mate and your kits. **

**First up, your Prefix, take the last letter of your first name.**

**A - **Dark

**B **- Hail

**C **- Aspen

**D** - Kink

**E - **Female name - Amber, Male name - Timber

**F** - Dusk

**G **- Dust

**H** - Lightning

**I** - Milk

**J** - Marsh

**K** - Lion

**L** - Small

**M** - Grass

**N** - Female name, Rose, Male name, Eagle

**O** - Ash

**P** - Night

**Q **- Nettle

**R** - Storm

**S **- Wild

**T** - Yarrow

**U -** Claw

**V **- Ripple

**W **- Female name, Hazel, Male name, Bramble. (In case any of you got this, you can see Hazel and Bramble, Hazelkit and Bramblekit are characters in my story Rising Fall)

**X **- Bird

**Y **- Female name, Honey, Male name, Thorn.

**Z**- Golden

**For Suffix, use the first letter of your First name (So far I got Amber needs a suffix)**

**A** - Spots

**B **- Whisker

**C **- Claw

**D **- Berry

**E **- Storm

**F **- Fall

**G **- Female name, Song, male name, Thunder

**H **- Creek****

**I **- Breeze****

**J** - Feather****

**K** - Gaze****

**L** - Female name, Petal, male name, Frost****

**M **- Female name, Gem, male name Haze****

**N **- Jaw****

**O** -Scar****

**P **- Snow****

**Q **- Wing****

**R **- Stripe ****

**S **- Shade****

**T **- Splash****

**U **- Talon.****

**V **- Leap****

**W **- Tail ****

**X **- Heart****

**Y **- Mask

**Z** - Path

**What did you get, I got Amberpetal, My favorite Jewel and my favorite suffix! BTW, My real name is Lorraine so that's how I got it.**

**STORY CONTACT!**

Once there was a blood moon, any time there was one, it meant a cat was going to die.

One day, Corrianderleaf was walking when a blood moon started,

The next day her kits Hawkpaw and Thymepaw found her body, her neck had been sliced.

The next year, Hawkpaw and Thymepaw had became Hawktooth and Thymeleaf.

Both she-cats had there own kits.

One day though, another blood moon came and Hawktooth disappeared, she had drowned.

**Tell me what you got in Reviews! I'll do Rank next along with the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, if you got something stupid like Stormstorm, use another letter! This will be rank and appearance.**

Choose a random number, use the last letter.

1. Leader

2. Deputy

3. Med cat

4. Med cat apprentice

5. Warrior

6. Apprentice

7. Queen

8. Kit

9. Elder.

0. Anything.

Choose your eye color.

Blue - black and white with blue eyes.

Brown - Brown with dark stripes on tail, amber eyes

Hazel - Ginger with white spots and green eyes.

Black - White with black ears. Amber eyes

Gray - Pale grey almost white with a white underbelly and muzzle. Aqua eyes.

Violet - Pale golden with amber eyes

Pink - Dark cream with black paws and yellow eyes.

**I got Amberpetal, a ginger she-cat with white spots and green eyes, am I spoiling myself? lol?**

CHAPTER 2

Parisia and her three friends looked around, they saw the red moon, they heard the rumors of the moon and ran back into the den.

The next morning, Betsy walked out, she saw a dark ginger cat dead, the cat had fallen off a tree.

The other cats, Mikey, Charlie and Parisia walked out.

They were so confused, How did the cat die, was the blood moon real?

What would they do?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone, this time it's Mate and kits, if you're a med cat or med cat apprentice or an apprentice? Never mind! Count how many letters are in your name, it will do mate, I will do kits in a few moments. You get to create your mates appearance and personality and all that stuff! I will create the litters. I also added another option in case your male.**

**1. **Your mate died the moment you had kits/your kits were born, you have three kits.

**2.** You don't want a mate at all.

**3.** You have two litters each one has two kits. Your mate saved you from a badger

**4.** Your mate died in an accident with a fox, you had a litter of four, but only one survived.

**5. **Your mate is from another clan and you ran off with them but then you came back when you were expecting kits/she was expecting kits, you have six kits.

**6. **Your mate was your mentor, you had three kits.

**7. **Your mate saved you from the dark forest, you're expecting kits/your mate is expecting kits

**8. **You fell in love with your mate, he is leader (If your male she is leader), you have two little kits.

**9. **You broke up with your mate over your kit, you have one kit.

**Over 9. **Your mate cheated on you for a cat from the other clan, you have only four kits.

**For kits, count the letters of the name of your mom and if you have more, of your BFFs, I added a section option in case you don't like the other one.**

**1. **Nightkit or Ripplekit.

**2.** Wolfkit or Blossomkit

**3. **Thornkit or Quailkit

**4.** Mossykit or Bumblekit

**5. **Brightkit or Brackenkit

**6. ** Petalkit or Swiftkit

**7. **Dawnkit or Skykit

**8. **Shellkit or Rainkit

**9. **Silverkit or Featherkit

**Over 9. **You can choose here, it can be anything that the cats know off.

**BTW, you get to do the gender, my mate is leader and I have two kits, Petalkit and Dawnkit! My favorite prefixs! Am I spoiling myself? Lol**

**STORY CONTACT!**

Parisa looked at the blood, the cat this time was murdered by a fire.

'This is so weird...' Betsy told her.

'I know, we must solve this! How though?' Charlie asked coming out from the den.

'Guys! I know what we can do! The blood moon is tonight, we can stay awake and see what is happening!' Mikey decided to tell them.

Everyone agreed, tonight they would all check what was going on.

**Favorite character in the story?**


End file.
